User blog:Dal101/Fanon Canon Updates
Fanon Canon Updates As mentioned in the last blog, the Fanon Canon was originally a project that Kay, our illustrious leader created, however after careful consideration and watching as how the Fanon Canon progressed, she will now be taking the entire project back into her possession to help progress even more. No longer a project, users Serk, myself, and Kay plan on taking the Fanon Canon into an actual universe where users affect other users, both directly and indirectly. The biggest inspiration for putting the Fanon Canon universe back under Kay’s possession is the recent powerups in the actual Naruto manga. As such, with people pursuing such power, the universe has become broken and people do nothing cept complain about other characters, etc. As a shared universe, we must all practice restraint when pursuing such power, it has to be justified and make sense in the context of the universe rather than reusing methods in the manga that would obviously only work in such a universe controlled by one person. The biggest change to Fanon Canon, which I expect to outrage some people, is that the applications will become much more difficult. In addition, all apps that were done under users Simbah, Chix777, Emperor Sigma, and myself do not count in the new fanon canon. Yes, all these applications that were done under us must be redone in order to use such power in the Fanon Canon. The reasoning for this? Simple, we have too much of a power struggle in Fanon Canon. Tailed Beast being replicated, Tens to Twenty of Rinnegans; essentially with all of these powers in one universe, it doesn’t allow the actual Tailed Beast or the rare Rinnegan possessing shinobi to have an actual worth. For example, the reason Nagato was so valuable was because of the rinnegan, the reason Obito was so valuable was because of his unique Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto for his Nine Tails. No one else had artificial tailed beast, which made it harder for people to obtain them and kept the naruto universe unbroken. Essentially, we’re trying to limit the what you can and can’t do in Fanon Canon and how you can achieve it. For instance, learning the eight gates via “might guy taught my character for shits and giggles” isn’t going to cut it. I’ll end up rewriting most of these apps before FC starts again, with the tailed beast app being included as a teaser. Please note that everything after this section is not as polished to be in the blog, and is directly representative of the results of our discussions. Applications changes Basically different tiers of applications Retroactive Bans *Banned subject matter. Even previously approved applications from all eras including grandfathered and admin era approvals are stripped of FC status. Shinju - Exception: If the user acquires all the component parts through RPs in FC, and a minimum of 5 full beasts prior to the application Six Paths Senjutsu/TSB - Exception, Shinju Jinchuuriki (see Shinju) Chimera Technique - multi-kg stealing, just no. Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Release - just cheap. It has limited users and an even more limited use. Suicide murder isn’t cool yo. Infinite Tsukuyomi - Self-explanatory (requires edo tensei on the next two) Tengai Shinsei - There is no need for this technique to exist Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags - ditto Basically both of the previous techniques require Edo Tensei in order to be used properly, because they are suicide techniques. Soul-Body Separation Technique - AoE soul removal, fuck no Bans *Banned subject matter, no new apps. anyone whose app was nulled by the nulling of apps however would be allowed to reapply. Just because that is fair. Edo Tensei - There are 2 users in FC, orochimaru and one used by one of chix’s characters Rinnegan - Only Sayuri, Shirou, and Shimo can reapply at first, because their apps were nulled. No additional applications can be filed until a rinnegan character is either withdrawn from FC or dies. Spiraling Ring and Great version - this move is unique to the limited tsukuyomi, no need to exist. The rasengan can be used as a replacement. Execution by Kiss - It is simply a way to steal natures, it’s basically useless if you aren’t orochimaru trying to traumatize Kay/Para. No duplicate TBs - self explanatory Unique *Applications falling under this section must require both a unique method of learning said technique, and an unique way of using it. This is the most difficult application level All Fanon TBs - While Fanon TBs will be allowed, they will require unanimous operator approval, aka all five operators including the head operator in order to be passed. All Fanon KGs/KTs - they are kinda unique by default, so this is definitely the section to put them in. Earth Grudge Fear - Tentacle man needs to be unique and not a kakazu rip-off Eight Gates - Uses tend to be Might Guy and Rock Lee look alikes, so a unique usage is a must for here. Uchiha/Sharingan/MS/EMS - obvious reasons Senju - ditto Uzumaki - ditto Dust Release - Oh I convinced ohnoki to teach me it and now i vaporize EVERYTHING, just no… Wood Release - I’m descended from Hashi ain't gonna cut it, you need a unique way of getting it, and a different usage. Kaguya and Hago Descendants - Trying to trace your history that far back is going to be difficult in the extreme, and this application section might be number limited Transmigrants - Maybe, might be ban, still hate this word, stuff is reincarnations, definitely number limited Anything Orochimaru - The character is controlled by myself currently in FC, so just saying he did it to you is not going to cut it, along with all of his techniques. So you need an actual reason why he would help you. Sage Mode - The toads do not teach every single person with a summoning contract, you need an actual reason why they would teach you out of every person who has a contract with them. This is for all animals. All Tailed Beasts, including 0 tails - TB apps were reset, and just saying I iz an jinchuuriki isn’t gonna cut it. Unique Learning or Usage *While the use may not necessarily be unique, the application must contain a unique way of learning the technique. either from creating it on their own, to finding a unique way to convince a person who has learned the technique to teach them. Alternatively a really unique usage may suffice FTG - No way to get it from naruto or Minato, so you’d have to find a unique way to learn it or a novel usage of it. Jugo Yuki Kaguya (shik) These three are under this section because there really isn’t a unique way to get them, so the user would just be required to come up with a unique way to implement their abilities. Treasured Tools - The usage is limited, so having a unique reason for how you got them would be needed. LRA (A taught me everything…) - A unique way of learning it or a unique way of convincing a teacher to teach you it is needed. Like everyone just randomly convinced a kage to teach them this technique... Hell Stab - The Third is the only canon user. You need inventive way to figure it out. Black Lightning - Darui had the tattoo that let him use it, how does he know how to teach it? Creation Rebirth - Exactly 2 users in canon, yet people somehow convince tsunade to teach everyone. Tsunade died 4-5 years after the war, this makes this unlikely. Creation of All things - Yeah, i have no idea how to classify this one, so it is placed in this bracket for now. Logic *As long as the apps don’t break FC, you’re good. All canon characters who have not been applied for already, see Chix’s blog for details. Rasengan - You can assume naruto probably did teach this to others, but i’d doubt he would teach anything beyond the base rasengan. I think a nature transformation Rasengan would be beyond most ninja, meaning that it should require a second app for any derivatives of this move because they are not naturally intuitive. This second app would probably have to fall within the unique usage/learning category. Chidori - while it may be tempting to spam, it is not a particularly powerful technique and some stuff should be down here. The issue is finding someone to teach it. Spirit Transformation - I’m really not certain where to classify this. However even the logic category makes it extremely difficult to get just because there is almost no way to find it. Exactly one person knows it in canon, and the bitch is dead. Living Corpse Reincarnation - If you find someone to teach it to you, go for it. It allows a proxy fight, and that is about it. Cursed Seal - This or the unique learning/usage. not sure Protection of the 8 trigrams 64 palms - A single user makes this incredibly difficult, but this seems to be the best spot to place it. Human Puppets - Who can really say what happened to all of Sasori’s puppets? Example App Change Applications, particularly the ones under the Unique category, are going to be much harder than they were in the past. Here is the new TB app to give you a hint of what to expect. Tailed Beast App 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. This is simple, choose whichever beast you are planning on applying for. 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? If your character is part of a village at the time of the sealing, why would they have been chosen over other candidates to receive the Tailed Beast? If they were not part of a village, how did they manage to seal the beast? To put it simply, no village would pick a random ninja to be a jinchuuriki. There should be a reason why your character was chosen above all the other potential candidates in a village. Whether they were chosen to be the next host, or merely the most convenient at the time, you can explain that here. If your character was not a part of a village when they became a jinchuuriki, there is another host of problems. How would your character of held down a Tailed Beast long enough in order to seal it within themselves? 3. Bonus question: What kind of seal was used for the sealing of the beast? What are it’s strengths and weaknesses? Here’s an optional question. What kind of seal was used during the sealing? And what is it good and bad at. Two examples. First a canon one, Naruto had an Eight Trigrams seal placed upon Kurama. This seal was incredibly strong, but the way it allowed kurama’s chakra to mix into naruto’s own allowed Kurama to actively weaken the seal over time, allowing him to corrupt naruto with time, as well as to almost escape. The second example is a fanon example. Makao Akimichi had his beast sealed by a person who was not a fuinjutsu specialist, so instead of a single strong seal, the beast was sealed with multiple layers of much weaker seals. In particular, his seal consists of four layers of the Five Element Seal. The inner two layers regulate how the chakra from the beast can seep into his system, while the outer two layers are the shell that hold the beast itself inside. While this seal is much weaker than the Eight Trigrams series, the tailed beast can’t actively weaken the seal with it’s chakra due to the layers having different tasks. 4. What is the relationship between the tailed beast and your character? If they are on good terms, why? If they are on bad terms, what plans does your character have to improve this relationship? Tailed beasts aren’t mindless creatures, they have personalities and minds as complex as any human. They will have specific feelings towards their jinchuuriki. How is their relationship? 5. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? This is a continuation of the last question. Not every character can be naruto or killer B who has perfect sync with his beast. They are all at varying stages of control, from characters who can’t utilize their beast at all, to ones that can actively use the shrouds, yet have to worry about the beast taking over, to characters who have full control, or collaboration, with the beast and are capable of using a chakra mode. 6. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? This is where you stop thinking about the past, and start thinking about the future. How does your character plan to utilize the beast itself? Be detailed about this. It’s important to know what your characters mark on the usage of the beast will be. In addition, how will your character fit into FC, and what are its goals over the course of the project? Economic System Fanon Canon will now have an actual economy that gives worth to alliances between individual villages. This will hopefully create tension among the villages to give a better storyline. Money cannot just be thrown away carelessly. Your village CAN go bankrupt and if it does then it falls, simple as that. Canon Villages Konohagakure= Iwagakure= Sunagakure= Kumogakure= Kirigakure= Any other villages introduced in the manga Fanon Villages Every Fanon Village can start off with a maximum of 4 million ryo, maximum meaning at most. Depending on the app, your village can start with less. We will take size of army, how technologically advanced the village is, population density into consideration when judging how much money your village starts off with. Central Bank The Central Bank is THE most important thing in the Fanon Canon. Here, is where the remaining 75% of the world’s wealth is concentrated with the rest of the 25% being divided into all of the shinobi lands/villages/organizations/etc. Since most of the wealth is in the bank, Shinobi villages should do their best to utilize the bank to their best possible advantage. However, not everything will be flowers and sunshine with the bank If your village happens to go bankrupt, they can help fund you, but at a price. With a interest rate of 7%, its near impossible to escape debt. So don’t go bankrupt. However, investing in the bank is also a good idea, since it has an interest rate of 4.5% a year, but with this there poses one issue. The bank can lose your money specifically in some freak accident and you shall lose all of it. This freak accident can occur randomly during the month, by days, and there is no telling what day or week it will come. Note however, there will be one every month. There is no insurance for storing your money in the bank, thus it is also a risk. This will only happen to one person a month, and it is random. So, beware. The Rankings If you guys remember village rankings, most people gave themselves everything; military, wealth, etc. This new system is to ensure that you can’t do that. Your village cannot start out as powerhouses, that’s just crazy and doesn’t make anyone willing to trade, ally or invaded due to the impossible nature of it. Rankings The four major rankings to classify a village is the following; Population, Technology, Military, and Economy. Population Population is essentially the amount of citizens within the given village. Depending on the amount of citizens present, the bigger the village monthly “allowance”. Allowance is dependent on the village. *Each star equals 10,000, thus if you have 3 stars then you have thirty thousand people in your village. Technology Technology is how advanced your village is technologically. Depending on the amount of tech you have and how advanced it is, generally the better off your village is. However, based on the level tech you have, the more “insurance” you need to pay monthly. If you cannot pay it, then your tech essentially breaks and you become reduced. To take the step to the next star requires a payment of 4,000,000 ryo and one can only go up one star per month. *One star=Basically, you are as technologically advanced as the villages are now, basic radio headsets, alarms, etc. Attempting to advance technologically is simply impossible. Probability of success= .0001% *Two Stars= You have trains, railroads, kunai shooters, and the basic radio headsets and stuff. Little to no chance of being able to advance technologically. Simply unspoken off. Probability of success=1-5% *Three Stars= You have power generators that allow you to produce energy, wind power, solar power, whatever benefits you. Minor advance possible but high fail chance and virtually leaves nations on the verge of bankruptcy. Probability of success-15% *Four Stars= You now have some basic weapons, like sonar and explosives and advanced medical equipment such as pacemakers, X-Ray, heavy duty medical equipment. Advancing in tech is possible but too expensive for many. Probability of success-50% *Five Stars=You are technologically advanced to the best you can possibly be. You have great weapons of mass destruction. In order to invent new technology, you require this level star. Cost to improve technology may be reduced, but new tech remains expensive. Cost to invent tech and improve technology: Probability of success-85% Military Essentially, the amount of shinobi your village has. The amount of shinobi your village has dictates how well you can defend and invaded other lands. The more shinobi, the higher the chance of invasion. Unlike the other categories, this has several different components that make up military might. Amount and Quality. The probability of one falling is heavily dependent on the players in play, whether the kage can handle the invasion force or not alone or if the elite shinobi can defeat the fellow elite shinobi. *One Star-2% of your population are shinobi and 60% of them are Chunin shinobi or lower. Prevented Damage= 22.5% Probability of Falling= High chance of falling, around 75% Invasion Success= Low chance, little to none. 22.5% *Two Stars-4% of your population are shinobi and 50% of them are Chunin shinobi or lower. Prevented Damage= 38% Probability of Falling=High chance, but not too bad. 65% Invasion Success=Low chance, less risk than one star but insane to try 38% *Three stars-6% of your population are shinobi and 40% of them are chunin level shinobi or lower. Prevented Damage=55% Probability of Falling=Can Put up a fight, 50% Invasion Success=Elite Players determine whether or not the invasion is successful or not 50% *Four Stars-8% of your population are shinobi and 30% of them are chunin level shinobi or lower. Prevented Damage=75% Probability of Falling=Very difficult to fall, even without elite shinobi should be able to hold their own=40% Invasion Success=High Chance of success, elite players often give that extra edge that determines victory 60% *Five Stars-10% of your population are shinobi and 20% are chunin level shinobi or lower. Prevented Damage=85% Probability of Falling=Little to no actual probability of falling=30% Invasion Success=High Chance of success, basically are the greeks in this situation. They take land and conquer=70% Narutofanon Lottery *An entirely new and unprecedented idea brought to the Naruto Fanon to help with creating a better sense of realism within the Naruto Fanon Canon storyline, a lottery will be implemented on a weekly basis. Essentially, this is how the lottery will function. *Similar to an actual lottery, the lottery will contain a certain amount of money that can be won if you have the winning “ticket”. *The ticket in the lottery will be a randomly generated number at the start of the week and will be given to the announcer admin. That will be the ticket you need to get in order to win. How your ticket is generated is fairy simple, it will be placed into the same number generator and you will be given your ticket. We also will keep your ticket in our records to ensure that no one is capable of lying. If you win, the money will be given to your character/village/organization/whatever within Fanon Canon. *Prices will vary accordingly. If no one wins one week, the amount you can win will get larger, but so shall the cost of the ticket. The initial pool will be, 1,500,000,000 Ryo and the initial ticket price will be 2,000 Ryo. *The money that is used to buy the tickets will go into the general bank. Assassinations In order to assassinate a kage/other important targets, it requires two RPs. First one may or may not happen. The user of the target can appoint a champion, based upon who is available *Two-fold role. One is it prevents someone from designing a character specifically to counter the target. The second is that it prevents a character using an unknown cheapshot in the form of a poorly explained ability to kill the target. *This champion can be any character in the area that is not directly allied with the person performing the assassination. **For example. Let’s say an assassination attempt was planned on Mamorou. Normally any kumo nin could act as the champion. However let’s say Fuurin was in the village on a trade agreement. She is not directly allied with the group making the assassination. She could be chosen as champion if her user allows it despite being the Hokage due to her being in the village. **Just because a character is allied to the village, does not necessarily mean they can intercept an assassination attempt. Using the previous example. Under normal circumstances Kei, a kumo nin, could intercept an attempt on Mam. However, let’s say at the time he is on a mission in Konohagakure under either diplomatic or other circumstances. He would not be able to intercept the attack due to him not being in the area at the time of the fight. **If there is no ninja available to be a champion, or the target declines to choose a champion, this RP won’t happen. *The second RP would be between the assassination target itself, and the person doing the assassination. Kinda no holds barred at this point. Match would be until either the target is dead or the assassin is dead/retreats Ending Notes While yes these seem like big changes, and they are, we believe that they are for the better of the project and the fanon as a whole. Otherwise we wouldn't be making them. For the Honor of the Regiment, Dal101 Category:Blog posts